This invention relates generally to initiation of an electronic or electric detonator which may be one of a plurality of similar detonators included in a detonator system. More particularly the invention is concerned with a connector block for use with an electronic or electric detonator, and with a wireless detonator assembly.
A blast site may include a large number of boreholes each of which contains an explosive and a detonating arrangement. In a wired system the detonators in the boreholes are linked via conductors which run on the surface to one or more control points. The placement of the individual detonators into the boreholes can be a laborious and time consuming task. The interconnection of the detonators using conductive wires is also time consuming and the requirement for conductive wires adds considerably to the expense of a detonator installation. Apart therefrom, conductive wires, which are laid on the surface of the ground between boreholes, are exposed and are subject to mechanical or chemical damage before firing is to take place.
Challenges associated with establishing a blasting system and ensuring its integrity up to the time at which firing is to take place can thus be substantial.
If a blasting system is based on the use of wireless techniques then the requirement for surface conductors to interconnect detonators is eliminated. Factors which do arise though include the need to provide a separate power source at each detonator and the provision of an effective communication link which enables communication by a control device with a detonator in a borehole to take place, preferably on a two-way basis.
An object of the present invention is to address, at least to some extent, the aforementioned aspects.